Fionna and Marshall Lee - Still Human
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: First book in my series. Marshall finds 5 year old Fionna in the forest. Link to book 2: /s/9560361/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Fionna-the-Va mpire-Queen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Have you ever wondered what would happen if Marshall Lee found Fionna before Cake's parents? Now you will know! It was a really cloudy day with no sun shine at all. Marshall Lee decided that it was the perfect time to go hunting. Even though he was 1000 years old, he looked like a typical 18 year old boy. He was in the forest looking for the blood goat! A huge goat like creature that was so full of blood that it was red. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it. He suddenly heard a low growl and a small whimper followed by some eating sounds. He peeked through the bushes and saw the goat bent over eating a small creature.

"Bingo." Even though Marshall was a demon he still didn't like seeing innocent things be destroyed unless ,of course, he destroyed it. He flew over the goat and in one stab to the head, killed it. He went up to the fallen blood goat and sucked it dry. When it was completely drained of blood, Marshall went to examine the creature that the goat had been feasting on. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh my glob..." It was a human child! It had on some footie pajamas and had luscious golden locks. "It must be the last of it's kind! It looks like it is about 5 years old." he said to himself. It was surrounded by a huge puddle of it's own blood.

The poor thing had a huge hole where the monster had tore into it. It was so deep you could see every organ. He looked at it and hoped it was alive. He saw it's little heart beating, but they were weak, short beats. The child had little time left. Luckily, Marshall knew what to do because he was in a similar situation with his mother years ago. He quickly looked around and found a deer. "I am so sorry." He sliced it open and put the deer's blood into the kid. Once it had more blood he quickly cleaned the wound. He then used the needle and thread he somehow had in his bag and stitched the huge wound closed. He picked up the bloody child and quickly flew home. Once home he put the child on his bed. He felt a sense of pride until he noticed something that made his undead heart stop. It. Wasn't. Breathing. He didn't panic though. He performed CPR and after about 2 minutes the child was breathing again. He looked at the child and determined that it was a girl. He listened to her heartbeat and it was stronger now but still weak and she took short breathes. Her eyes were open but she had a blank stare. "Poor squirt, I don't think she's gonna make it..." He said to himself. He didn't want to put her body out just yet though. He changed her bandages everyday for 4 days and as soon as he gave up hope, it happened.

"G-g-good morning" she said. He turned around and looked at her astonished. "You're awake." he replied. "I have been awake for the past two day but my body wouldn't let me move. I could see and hear everything." she said. "You can move now, right?" "No. Only my mouth and eyes." Then she began coughing violently and blood began to come out. "Oh man hold on." Marshall said. He left the room. When he came back he had a bucket. "Here. Spit it in here." And after 5 minutes she stopped coughing and she laid back down exhausted. She could finally move her entire body. Next to her bedside she had water and a sandwich which she ate quickly. "So... What's your name kid? I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King!" Marshall asked. "My mommy used to call me Fi and my dad called me Fionna so you can call me either." Fionna replied. "What do you mean used to?" "My parents were taken two years ago by that goat so I have been in the woods for the last two years looking for them. Today I found their bodies in the blood goat's cave and while my back was turned, the goat pushed me down the hill and tried to eat me. He opened my belly and I passed out and...then you found me and...I can't remember anything else after that...thanks for helping me Marshall." This story had struck the vampire's heart so hard that he had to sit down to keep from passing out. 'This poor kid has gone through so much.'

"I lost my parents too. A vampire killed them by draining their blood and when he bit me to kill me too, I punched him and ran. So because of the bite, I became a vampire. I was 14 when it happened." he said. "Did it hurt?" "Yeah the changing process hurts a bunch and it goes on for hours. You also age during the process. I am supposed to be 15 but I look 18. I am actually 1000! Anyways, you need some rest. Tell you what, this will be your pad from now on kiddo! Now sleep" He said. So she began drifting off but stopped to ask a question. "Marshy? Will you make me a vampire?" Fionna asked. He smiled "Sure kid but when you're older." He was lying. He wanted her to live a full life, a life that he wished to have but knows he never will. He will never change her. And with that she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"You are smart for a five year old. How did you learn all this?" Marshall Lee asked. "My tribe was very advanced but sadly I am the last of my species. So when can I play outside?" Marshall Lee was afraid to let her go outside. Not because of his skin but because he had grown to love this little girl. She had been with him for almost a year now. She was now 6 years old. If anything happens to her, he would surely kill himself for it. He goes to the town when she is asleep so he can get supplies for her. "Umm..." He had no idea what to tell her. "No Squirt. Sorry." He said. "Oh come on! Please?! Little girls need vitamin D." He crossed his arms, turned around, and said "No means no Fi" After a few seconds of silence he began to feel bad and he thought she was crying. "Oh Fi I'm sor-" But when he turned around, the door was open and she was gone. "Oh man!" He grabbed his sun hat and gloves and flew outside. "Fionna? Come on stop kidding! Where'd you go?" He searched around the cave for a few seconds and then he heard her. "Marshall! Help! Help me!" He heard her scream in the distance. He flew to her aide and when he found her he got really angry. There he was holding HIS little girl upside down. "Ash." Marshall snapped. "Brother! Join the party! Who's this juicy little thing? I wonder how her blood tastes. Let's find out." He said and his fangs shot out. "If you lay a fang on her, you'll regret it. I will drive my fist through your chest, pull out your heart, and squeeze it so hard it explodes." Marshall Lee said. Ash suddenly stopped moving, which threw Marshall off guard. Then all of a sudden he pinned Fionna to a tree by her throat until she could no longer breathe as she weakly called for Marshall Lee. Marshall came up from behind and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Fionna dropped to ground gasping for air. Everything around her was a blurry mess and all the sounds were muffled. She saw two figures wrestling and some muffled hisses. All of a sudden, one of the figures pushed her and she hit her head on a tree. She was so lightheaded that she stumbled backwards a few feet trying to stay conscious. She tripped on a branch and fell hard onto a sharp rock. It pierced her side and caused her to scream so loud that birds flew away. The image in front of her began to grow dim as a pool of blood surrounded her. "Hang on Fionna!" she heard from far away. 'Was that Marshall?' She thought. His voice began to sound distant. "Don't do this Fi! You can do it! Fight it! Stay awake!" Marshall yelled as he fought Ash. She tried hard to stay alive but in a fight against death, you usually never win. She escaped death once but can she do it again?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Marshall was winning. Then he kicked the hat off Ash's head. The sun's rays burned him. Ash fled the scene and gave up the fight. For a few seconds he watched his brother fly away but then he remembered Fionna. He ran to her and knelt by her. He didn't care about the blood that soaked his jeans, he cared for her. "Fi? Squirt can you hear me?" He asked. She mumbled something and her eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank glob!" He exclaimed as hot tears of joy streamed down his face. He pulled a piece of his shirt off and pushed it on her deep wound. The sun burned him but he didn't care. At first she felt numbness but when the pain struck her, she cried and squirmed wildly. "Stop moving kid! I'm helping you!" Suddenly she went still and he thought that she was dead. He then realized that she had just passed out from loss of blood. He stopped the bleeding and carried her limp body to the house. "Just like when we first met huh Fi?" He said aloud.

(2 YEARS LATER)  
After a year she was fully healed but grew up very pale. "Hey Fi, you are so pale you look like me now! Anyways here's your cake!" Marshall said as he brought out a big red and blue cake. "Thanks Marshy!" she said. And he sung to her in that beautiful voice of his. "Fionna, Fionna! You are my friend, you're my bro. You love FM radio. Fionna, Fio-o-naaa! We'll never be apart. You've attached to my heart. Oh, Fionna, Fionna. I'll love you forever and ever and ever. Woah oh oh oh oh! Ooohhh! Yeah yeah. Na na na na..." He sang. "Happy Birthday Little Fi and may all your dreams come true!" He said. She smiled so big that her cheeks were beside her eyes. "Wow I am really 8 years old! Awesome dude!" They did their secret handshake and burst into laughter.

"Hey Marshy?" Fionna asked. "Yea Fi?" He responded with a mouth full of cake. "I had a nightmare yesterday and it was pretty scary. It was you looking at my tombstone. You looked about the same but I had died from old age. It made me sad because I never want to leave you...when i turn 16 years old...can you change me?" She pleaded. He had swore to never change her but now that he had heard this, he found it a good reason. "Yes, I will." He replied. "Ugghhh! I'm so itchy!" She said. "It's your hair Squirt! Haha!" Marshall replied. Since the accident with Ash, Fionna has had to take a special medicine. The side effect was rapid hair growth (only hair on your head.) Fionna's hair was past her small legs and she had to drag it behind her. "I got the solution!" Marshall exclaimed. He flew to the bathroom and got his biggest pair of scissors. "Come here Squirt." He called. "NO! I love my hair! Scissors will be a last resort." She said. So Marshall Lee took Fionna out for some hunting.

"We are gonna slay a bunny today. I have been waiting to give you this. Happy Birthday Fi." Marshall Lee said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pink crystal. When she held it, it grew into a sword! "Woah! I love it. (Sob) Thanks Marshy... You're the bestest friend I've ever had. (Sob)" she said. He was overtaken with emotion but he held back the impulse to cry as well. They hugged each other and she sobbed for a while. Then they both got up and walked through the forest. He pulled out his axe guitar and started to sneak, so Fionna did the same. "Over there," he whispered "Retract your sword and place it in your pocket. Then jump on the rabbit and hold it down. Pull out your sword and slice it's head off. I know it seems nasty but it's for a good reason." Marshall told her. So she did just like he said. When she cut it's head off, blood squirted all over the shirt she was wearing, which was Marshall's shirt. She tasted something foul and vomited into a bush. Marshall came over to her and joined her by the bush. "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Well if you got grossed out by this part, then you shouldn't see what I am about to do." He said. She nodded and turned away and vomited some more. He grabbed it's head and pulled out the brain, blood, and bone. Then he cut a whole in it's face. They went home and Fionna fell on his bed and instantly fell asleep. He took this opportunity and he washed it. He added some stuffing in the ears and around the walls of the inside. While she slept, he put the hat on her and tucked all of her hair-except one of her bangs- into the hat. She looked so delicate and now her hair wouldn't bother her. "I will never turn you into a vampire, but you will always be my Vampire Queen" Marshall whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Fionna had become a skilled hunter and rarely ever got sick. As a 13 year old girl, Fionna was much more sexier. She had curves and...well you know the rest. Marshall Lee could not keep his eyes off the girl. Was sleeping on the floor for the last 8 years worth it? Marshall thinks that his life would be boring without her. Now that she was older, she questioned his methods more. "Why can't I go to the Candy Kingdom?" She asked. "Because last time you went out alone, you almost died!" "That was 5 years ago! And if you are so worried, them come with me!" She begged. "I can't. I am not allowed to go near the Kingdom unless instructed." He answered. "Ughh I just want to go outside Marshy. Waaaiit. You just lied. You always go to the Kingdom when I sleep. I saw you leave once.

You don't want them to see the last human do you?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. He sweated as he searched for an answer. He knew what happened to the other humans. When they found the last two humans (except Fionna) Prince Gumball had them tested and tortured. Then they were executed because they became useless. He didn't want to tell her that but he had no choice. "Fi...I found out a few years after I found you what really happened to your parents. The blood goat captured them and took them to Prince Gumball. He found it so cool that he had the last two humans-or so he thought- so he tested them like animals. When they were too weak to be tested anymore he had them executed by the blood goat to dispose of their bodies. I could never let that happen to you Fi... I love you too much."

She was so surprised at this sudden truth. He saw her start to fall backwards and he sprinted to catch her. She was so lightheaded that she hadn't even noticed who was holding her. "Marshall?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm here Fionna. If you want...we can go but if I see anything suspicious then we leave and you don't protest." He said. "Okay. I know I'll be safe with you." She said. When they walked into the Candy Kingdom, Fionna was completely overwhelmed. She saw candy buildings, candy streets, and even candy people! She went up to one and said "Hello there." It stood looking at her. Suddenly, it let out the loudest scream she had ever heard. "HUMAN! CALL THE BANANA GUARDS! PRINCE GUMBALL! ANYONE?!" It said. Fionna turned to run with Marshall and escape. They were almost to the gate but an arrow came out of nowhere and struck Marshall in the leg. He fell and let out a huge hiss as his hat fell too, exposing him to sunlight.

"Marshy! Hurry come on!" She said as she helped him up and put on his hat. "I'm too weak. I will only slow you down. Go without me." He said. She didn't have much time left because the Banana Guards were on their way. She began to run but was shot with an arrow, right in the stomach. Her scream was bloodcurdling. She fell unconscious as the guards approached her. This made Marshall Lee angry. He ripped out the arrow and tried to heal the wound with his powers.

He succeeded for the first time. He leaped into action. He took out every guard and grabbed Fionna's limp body with so much force that she flew a few feet into the air. He flew to Gumball's castle and stormed angrily into his lab. "What are you do-" Gumball said but was interrupted. "What have you got against humans? They are rare species and you most likely killed the last known one in the whole world! Glob you!" Marshal spat. Gumball was calm and said "They are dangerous creatures that must be destroyed. Look that one carries a sword." He said. "I GAVE IT TO HER TO DEFEND HERSELF! I have raised her since he was 5 and now she is 13. She is not dangerous! She has almost died twice so I taught her self defense!

She is not dangerous. She has never hurt anything other then a monster in a forest."Marshal said. "Wow... I have never met a human so...fascinating. She will be my wife!" Gumball said. "What the glob man? She doesn't like you! She hates you! You killed her parents. Why would she marry you? We are leaving! GOOD BYE!" Marshall Lee exclaimed. He healed her wound and flew her back home. When he sat her on the couch and began to walk away he heard something.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Marshy?" Fionna whispered. He turned around and saw her eyes closed but she stirred slightly. She was dreaming. He laid on the couch next to her and put his head on her chest. "I'm right here Fi he whispered. He heard her heart beating weakly. 'She is strong. She'll live.' He thought. Then he heard the beats speed up rapidly. She began to shake violently. He quickly jumped up and tried to figure out what was wrong. She was having a seizure.

He had seen on doctor shows that he needed to let it pass but he couldn't see her like that. He had no choice. He shocked her with black lightning to restart her heart and stop the seizure and she suddenly went limp. "Oh no." He said. He laid down with her again and put his ear to her chest. He heard no beat and she wasn't breathing.

He knew that she was gone. He began to get up and walk away. He then heard her cough and he ran back to the couch. He laid with her once again and listened to her chest. He heard her heart begin to beat again. He was so happy. He stayed on her with his head to her chest for a while just in case. Suddenly her heart rate began to speed up once more and he thought she was having another seizure. He then realized by her expression, whimpering, and constant movement that she was having a nightmare and then heard her speak. "I...love you...M-m-m..." She mumbled. He wondered who she was talking about.

"Don't leave me Marshy...Please...don't...die..." She mumbled. Marshall Lee was stunned at what she was saying. He wasn't dying any time soon! Then she went back to a peaceful sleep and her heart rate went back to normal. The slow, steady beat was hypnotizing and soon Marshall Lee was asleep on top of Fionna. She woke up the next day in pain. Her wound was closed but the pain was still there. Marshall was sleeping on her stomach which hurt her.

He looked so peaceful though and she didn't want to move but she was in pain. He is always saving her and she felt the least she could do was let him sleep. She slowly slipped out from under Marshall and gently picked him up. "Ughh you're heavy." She whispered. She placed him in his bed upstairs and ate a sandwich. Then she checked on him and took a quick shower. When she was done she looked for some pain meds for herself. She found a vaccine that had poison in it. It was labeled Demon Spit and the back read that it can kill any victim that isn't undead. She thought about it and came to a conclusion.

'When I turn 16 I will ask Marshy to bite me. If he refuses then I will inject myself with it "accidentally" and call Marshall Lee for help. He will need to suck the poison out with his fangs and that will make me a vampire! The directions say that it will kill you in 10 minutes so it's inject, scream, suck, VAMPIRE!' Fionna thought. She heard him stir so she put on her clothes and went outside to greet him. "Good morning sleepy head."she said. He opened his eyes and smiled a sleepy grin.

"Thanks for putting me in my bed. I haven't slept in it since you were 5." He said. She just smiled and nodded. Then the smile disappeared and was replaced with a grimace. "Glob it this hurts. Do you mind if I lay down with you?" Fionna asked. He opened his arms, signally her to come. She laid down with him and snuggled close. They were silent at first and the only sound was their harsh breathing. Then she spoke. "Marshall...I don't see you as a father but...more like a brother.(He smiled.) And I had a dream yesterday where you had(gulp) died right in front of me. That made me realize that I love you and I never want to leave you. So I have decided on my own that at 16 I will become a vampire. Whether you change me or someone else does...and then...well you will find out what happens then." She said. Marshall Lee respected her for that and nodded to show that he agrees. 'I will never change you Fionna. I am sorry.' Marshall thought. They fell asleep again, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Fionna just turned 16, the age she's been waiting for. She was going to change and no one would stop her. She knew Marshall wouldn't do it without some motivation. She grabbed the injection of Demon Spit and went downstairs to where Marshall sat. She innocently asked "Hey Marshall Lee? This is the pain medication right?" He looked up and said "Uh huh. I think so." So Fionna sat on the floor and injected it into her arm. When it began coursing though her veins, she began to feel like her entire body was on fire. She fell and wriggled like a worm while screaming wildly. Marshall ran to her and checked the injection and realized what he had done. 'Think Marshall! Let her die or make her undead? Gahhh! I have to suck out the poison!' He thought. He grabbed her to steady her and bite her arm and quickly sucked as much blood as he could. When she stopped moving he released her and stopped sucking. She was there motionless but awake. "Thanks Marshall. Next time you should read the vile before letting me inject myself."she said weakly. "Ha ha. At least you're okay. Hey! That's the 4th time I've saved you! You owe me big time!" Marshall Lee said with a smirk. He placed her on his bed and sat beside her. "You know that in a few minutes you're going to feel the worst pain in your entire life and it will go on for hours before the changing begins. And you're heart will actually stop beating and you will die you know? Then it will turn gray and beat once more. You will become either really pale, gray, or green and fangs will grow. Your voice will become like silk and your...upper body will...grow." He said. She nodded and grabbed his shirt to brace herself. And then the pain started.

**BOOK TWO IN THIS SERIES IS CALLED FIONNA THE VAMPIRE QUEEN SO IF YOU WANT SEE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT THEN READ THAT ONE**


End file.
